solthrisfandomcom-20200216-history
Grutharin Dominion
A Grutharin polity of Orcini (orcs, goblins and such) that united against the onslaught of a feral insectoid species, the Lokusi. History Before the Lokusi Most records of Grutharin history before the formation of the Dominion were destroyed by the onslaught of the Lokusi, most Orcini did not keep records regularly, relying primarily on oral tradition instead, and so what little remains are mostly scrolls of myth, family lineage, stone carvings detailing the initial appearance of the Lokusi, and formation of the Dominion. It is believed by some scholars that most Orcini in the Dominion originated ancestrally from Xaxalin and Althesar, brought there as slaves, but for the most part Dominion citizens have no reckoning of history prior to the appearance of the Lokusi and their unification. = The Lokusi Onslaught Roughly three hundred years ago (*) the ravenous insectoid beasts known as the Lokusi appeared in southern Gruthar and rapidly began devouring everything in their path as they expanded rapidly, swallowing the southern half of the continent in a matter of months and turning it into a nightmarish network of hives. Though the indigenous Orcini attempted to drive the Lokusi back at first the sheer number of the creatures, their caustic biology, and ability to absorb traits from organisms they have consumed, overwhelmed the disparate tribes and clans. Many tribes pushed beyond the region's northern Stormveil mountain range and into the unknown, braving the ice, fog, smoke, that have shrouded the treacherous and narrow paths beyond since time immemorial. But others heard the call of the great ogre warlord Muzash, who rallied an army at the foot of the Irongut Mountains and drove into the heart of the budding Lokusi hivelands, choking the life from the first Lokusi Devourer and slowing the early swarm. This gave time for new settlements to be carved into the swamps, badlands, and caves, new nations springing to life from the scattered refugees as they made their stand anew. In time, the countries named their united forces the Grutharin Dominion and pushed further and further south, building thin lines of defendable fortresses amidst the Lokusi's nestlands. The Firemaw's Eruption Despite the Dominion's ferocious defense and industrialization, the relentlessness of the Lokusi's assaults gradually began to overwhelm their defenses. Eventually, in an act of great self sacrifice, the orc torchbearer Rakila, the goblin slimeweaver Zirik, and the ogre skulldrummer Gulok, gave their lives on a mission to ignite a volcanic eruption at the great southern nesting grounds of the Lokusi, killing their queen and at last ending their threat. Though isolated hives remain scattered across the land and a few coastal islands, none have the power to threaten the Dominion any longer. New Horizons For the first time in centuries Gruthar knows relative peace, but now a new hunger grows. A hunger to rebuild. A hunger for knowledge. A hunger to expand. What lies beyond the mountains to the west and vast oceans? How shall they resettle the former hivelands? How will victory change the Dominion? What are the strange new creatures billowing out from the awakened volcano, dubbed the Firemaw, and swampy chasms around it? What has been happening in the rest of the world all this time? Could the lands beyond have been consumed by other hives of Lokusi or are they populated by new nations? To begin answering these questions, the Dominion's leaders sent six ships to chart the southern half of the continent that had been shrouded by the Lokusi's hives for generations. Three ships from the Dominion's eastern and western ports respectively, but its citizens were inexperienced in navigating the ocean, assaulted by remaining Lokusi and beset by harsh weather, several ships were sunk, with only a single vessel from both the dominion's eastern port surviving journey, though survivors later mysteriously appeared along the dominion's southeastern border. Though one vessel from the western expedition fell its remaining ships encountered the froglike Anuran of the Brigua Chorus upon isles to the southwest. Upon the return of the expeditions the news of a broader world ignited a hunger for more exploration, and a second series of ships was quickly sent forth, the eastern set making landfall in the lands of Valthar, while the western ships worked to establish trade with the Brigua Chorus. The Xysticid Secret Though only the encounter with the Anuran was made public to the Dominion's citizens, in reality members of the eastern expedition encountered the mysterious Xysticid, a spiderlike race dwelling upon the hidden island of Istos. Though initial encounters were tense, the Dominion established tentative political ties, though this connection is known only to the upper echelons of Dominion leadership due to the Xysticids strict policy of secrecy. Geography Isolated in the southern half of the Grutharin continent, more than half of the Dominion's territory is little more than a mix of barren wastes, swamps, and wild Lokusi hives. The settled regions of the continent are largely concentrated in the northern half, divided into three parts, though new advances are being made into the southern half as the Lokusi are exterminated. The western province is Zan'gruth, arid and rocky, it has been the Dominion's industrial center for many years due to its rich mineral deposits, though development has increased in other parts of the dominion, particularly with the defeat of the Lokusi. The central division is Rul'gruth, it extends along both the northern mountains and dips to the southern border, with numerous small rivers from snowmelt feeding grassy plains and hills. The easternmost region is Mok'gruth, comprised largely of swamps, and rocky badlands. It also contains some of the continents few large forests and lakes. Most of its settlements are concentrated along the coastal edges or in its swamps, though until recently there has been little focus on port activity aside from fishing. Culture Before the onslaught of the Lokusi, the myriad orcini of Gruthar had distinct cultures, but many of their customs were lost as the swarm overran their homes. The modern Dominion culture is a syncretic mix of the earlier cultures and religions remnants, reforged in the fire of their battles against the Lokusi. Though the Orcini in Gruthar were largely martial cultures even before the war against the Lokusi, the years of constant battle have dramatically altered every aspect of the Dominion's lifestyle. The Dominion instills a strong sense of militarism, pragmatism and utilitarianism in its inhabitants distinct from their counterparts on other continents. All walks of life contribute towards, and if necessary sacrifice themselves for the good of the whole Dominion to stave off the looming threat of extinction at the hands of the Lokusi. This shared threat created a strong sense of community and responsibility amongst the Dominion's citizens, though in the aftermath of the Lokusi's defeat, a mix of unease, curiosity, and ambition pervades much of the Dominion's otherwise triumphant populace. Magic, Science and Technology Due to the Lokusi's ability to incorporate magical skill from those they consume, and the destruction of most magical records and items by the swarm in its initial assault, the Dominion focused heavily on industrial development to supplement its nations growth, producing technologies and alchemical advancements never before seen in the rest of Solthris. This is not to suggest magical development was completely abandoned, merely that the Dominion's magical innovations were greatly influenced by its technological and alchemical development, as well as the need to act in support roles, maintain greater distance from the battlefield, and ensure the casters survival when forced to act close to the battlefield. General Trujug: A three-chambered container design that is used extensively throughout the Dominion for everything ranging from cooking and lighting, to alchemic refinement and military artillery. It is impossible to confirm exactly when the first trujug was made, but colloquially the first one was used simply used by an eccentric goblin to carry three different liquids since they couldn't decide upon their favorite drink and decided to fashion a flask that could carry multiple types of fruit juice. Supposedly this goblin and a group of other soldiers were cornered by a group of Lokusi, and the goblin improvised an alchemic bomb by filling two chambers with chemicals that were explosive when mixed, and then poking holes in the section between them. It exploded ferociously, killing the Lokusi and, depending on the telling, the goblin, but supposedly inspired other uses for the design leading to its modern prevalence. Mushuk: With much of the continents arable land overrun by Lokusi, production of food was a key concern for the early Dominion, as starvation threatened to end them before the Lokusi could. As a result, one of its early alchemy developments was a slime that could be fed refuse of all kinds and 'milked' for a slurry of protein. This unappetizing goop can be eaten raw, mixed into other foods, or fashioned into blocks of foul tasting rations that are relatively nutritious and highly resistant to spoilage. Over time various flavorings, changes in preparation and adjustments to the slime's composition have been made in attempts to improve taste, and development of other food sources has gradually reduced its prevalence but it remains as common in the dominion as bread is in many other nations, and doubles as feed for many of the Dominion's animals. Pulslim: The primary form of interior lighting for major Grutharin settlements, where fire and smoke would become obstructive or hazardous to work. Typically composed of a slime that is housed in a glass container with a partitioned 'fuel' source, they can power a single lamp, a staff, or be piped through an entire building. The slime glows upon exposure to blood, or more recently certain other slimes, typically animal blood or farmed slimes are utilized for larger installations but some continue citizens make it a point to use their own for smaller lights. Enhancements And Medicines Everwake: A pleasantly sour drink favored by soldiers and workers on particularly long, dull, or night shifts, and often issued by the Dominion itself. It restores energy and staves off sleep, keeping the drinker alert, though overuse can lead to insomnia, muscle spasms, and irritability, it remains a popular drink. It is one of the few non-slime derived alchemic creations of the Dominion, being produced from a mix of roots and berries. Quicknight: A bland, somewhat grainy drink used as a sleep aid, anyone under its effect is difficult to wake, making it ideal for helping those in noisy or stressful areas get a bit of rest. Can cause headaches and nausea if overused. Glutu: A slime based coagulant, used to staunch wounds and neutralize toxins in the areas it is applied to. While it's incredibly effective, it is difficult to produce and so it is typically allotted to medical specialists rather than as part of soldiers standard equipment. The advent of stitches and other surgical techniques is easing stress on its stores and allowing it to be used more frequently, though shortages are still common even after the defeat of the Lokusi. Greenhaze: A potent narcotic, intended for calming sick animals or animals in areas frequented by Lokusi, it was found to have a pleasantly calming and disassociative effect. While the Dominion administers small doses to medical patients, there is also a degree of recreational use. Use while on duty however is harshly punished. Weaponry Pyreseed: Created in both grenade and landmine variants, Pyreseeds are chambered explosives which can carry a variety of effects depending on the chemicals mixed into the different sections. The earliest designs had to be handled incredibly delicately to prevent early detonation, but sturdier, more modern forms have become far safer, with the introduction of slime glazings and coatings to prevent the internal partitions from being accidentally dislodged. Despite the changes they have a reputation of being hazardous and carrying them is usually regarded as a punishment, a vote of confidence, or a sign a soldier is a bit unhinged. Smoke Snot: Slimes specially created through alchemy to ignite their membranes upon exposure to open air. Carried into battle in containers insulated by other slimes, they will burn for hours before they exhaust their internal fuel, whereupon they can be safely coaxed back into storage, fed, and prepped for reuse. Rarely Lokusi will consume them and gain the ability to ignite themselves, but the risk is well considered worth the benefit of setting dozens of other Lokusi alight, and most members of the swarm are deterred from consuming them by their natural ignition. Ironbelcher: Ranging in size from cannons to mortars and stylized with fanged grimacing visages, Ironbelchers are Grutharin artillery developed due to the need to wipe out large swathes of Lokusi, thinning swarms as much as possible before infantry are forced to close with them. The rear compartment of all iron-belchers is similar to a Trujug, where different chemicals are mixed to enhance range or add other effects to the shot. Typically the ammunition used are simply spherical pieces metal, but rounded stone, slimes, and more improvised projectiles have seen use over the years. Firespitter: The first Grutharin 'fire-spear', while their predecessor the crossbow remains far and away more common in the Dominion, many of the Dominion's forces are adopting this new weapon, its popularity buoyed by its first appearance taking place just a few months before the Lokusi's defeat. Though its range and power are inferior to current crossbow designs, many Dominion engineers firmly believe in the potential of these new handheld artillery pieces. Category:Grutharin Dominion Category:Gruthar Category:Nations